


The Nose Ring

by princess_mouse



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: Duff really likes Izzy's nose ring and he wants one.*If you're reading Right Next Door To Hell this memory is mentioned in Ch.2*





	The Nose Ring

The shiny silver ring pierced through Izzy’s nose was one of his most attractive features aside from his gray eyes.

Duff couldn’t stop staring at the sliver of silver that glinted in the light and he was in complete awe of it. It accented his boyfriend’s dainty nose which made the blonde want one of his own. He studied his reflection in the mirror trying to imagine what he’d look like with his nose pierced. Sid Vicious had his nose pierced- it was a staple of punk appearance. Many of his idols aside from his boyfriend had their noses pierced. He’d spent two years admiring Izzy’s, it was time he got what he wanted.

It was a particularly miserable day outside when Duff finally plucked up the courage to ask Izzy.

The brunette raised his eyebrow when Duff dropped down onto the bed and buried his face into his side. All he could see was a mop of wavy blonde hair. It was hard not to laugh as the bushel of hair talked to him. Long limbs wrapped around the slender brunette and Izzy knew Duff wanted something.

“Mm yes the weather is terrible,” Izzy teased as he closed his book and tossed it aside. His natural instincts were to sort out the knotted pieces of Duff’s blonde hair which was puffed out in every direction.

The mass of blonde hair giggled, “Not what I said.”

“You were mumbling. What do you want?”

Duff snuggled into Izzy’s side and tried to pretend he wasn’t there to ask for something. “Can’t I just cuddle with you?” he accused, guilt tended to work wonders on Izzy.

“Well, yah. I love your cuddles but usually when you act like this there’s a catch,” Izzy countered. He knew all of Duff’s little games and how to play them. He was wrapped around the younger man’s finger, he didn’t mind because he wanted to give his boyfriend the world.

“I want my nose pierced.”

Izzy didn’t fight with him or try to talk him out of it. If anything, he was surprised and was in full support of Duff getting what he wanted. They lay in bed most of the afternoon enjoying some well needed cuddling till Izzy brought out his little jar of earrings. They sifted through the small selection till Izzy suggested a golden hoop that would compliment Duff’s button nose. The younger man bubbly agreed and tried not to talk his boyfriend’s ear off over his excitement.

After supper Duff was laying on the floor in the middle of the living room talk to Axl. They handed the Polaroid camera back and forth as they snapped photos of each other. Their budding friendship put Izzy at ease when Axl arrived in Los Angeles. Duff and Axl were inseparable since they met. They exchanged war stories of their childhoods and were able to talk to each other on an intellectual level. Izzy loved his boyfriend and his best friend, they were the two most important people to him, and he happily accepted his small misfit family.  

“Are you ready?” Izzy asked as walked into the living room.

Axl got that devious little smirk on his face and he waited for a hint as to what was going on.

Duff nodded his head eagerly but made no move to get up. He was comfortable where he was and didn’t intend to move.

Izzy held up the safety pin in his hand and Axl snapped a photo.

The brunette waltzed over to Duff and leaned down to straddle his boyfriend’s waist. Hazel eyes full of trust looked up at Izzy, a trusting and loving smile was plastered across his face. “Let’s do this,” Duff said enthusiastically.

Izzy took a good look at Duff’s button nose before he positioned the safety pin to the crease of his left nostril. “Take a deep breath in and slowly breathe out,” Izzy instructed. He didn’t give much warning as soon as Duff breathed in he pushed the safety pin through the cartilage.

Duff’s breath got caught in his throat and tears burned at his eyes. His chest started to rise and fall erratically as he gasped for air.

The sound of a Polaroid popping out of the camera drew Izzy’s eyes to glare over his shoulder at Axl and he shook his head in an authoritative manner.

“Breathe sweetheart. I still have to put the ring in,” Izzy said calmly. He could feel the anxiety building in Duff’s chest, he quickly pulled the gold ring from his pocket and got ready to withdraw the safety pin. Izzy pulled the safety pin slowing back up through the hole he created and set it aside. There was a little blood pearling up from the newly created hole and Izzy as gentle as possible pushed the golden ring through Duff’s nose.

Axl didn’t need to be asked, he got off the couch to get a wet cloth for Duff who was more than visibly upset. His breathing morphed into a heart wrenching cry and he was bawling. Tears poured from his hazel eyes and Izzy tried to wipe them away. Axl returned with the cloth then retreated from the room, Duff’s upset cries were too much for him.

Izzy gave Axl a nod of acknowledgement and dabbed the cloth to Duff’s swollen nose. It was bleeding a bit more than his had but hopefully it would stop soon. Beneath him Duff was a mess of tears as he gasped for air and rejected to look at Izzy.

“Mike, sweetheart. You need to calm down. You’re okay,” Izzy said sympathetically.

Duff’s nose hurt. It was a burning pain and his eyes started watering the moment the needle punctured his skin. He knew Izzy didn’t intentionally set out to hurt him. He was the one begging his boyfriend to pierce his nose but that didn’t mean he was going to handle it as well as his ears being pierced. “You hurt me!” Duff wailed.

“I pierced your nose and it might have hurt,” Izzy said trying to reason with his boyfriend. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. He peppered kisses to Duff’s face and tried to tickle his sides. He would do whatever it took to make Duff feel better.

They lay in the middle of the living room, Duff sobbing and hyperventilating, and Izzy showering him in loving affection. They remained there for almost an hour till the blonde was finally calm enough to open his eyes and look at Izzy.

“How does it look?” Duff whimpered. His throat was sore from crying, accusing, and trying to breath through his panic attack. He looked up at Izzy who managed to still look strong and loving even after his little episode.

Izzy turned Duff’s face to the side and studied the gold ring pierced through his adorable button nose. His nose was still swollen but all the blood was gone, and Izzy admired his work.

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas my loves!! 
> 
> I thought since I still have a lot left to Chapter 3, I would at least give you some Duzzy to tide you over! I've landed in the Land of Misfits and already been reunited with the classic eggs and beans on toast. I'm about to die from over eating though and need a nap!  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
